My Run Away
by PancaekPirate
Summary: It's been on Percy's mind for years, but when he's finally confronted with it he finds himself unable to deal with it. Fight or Flight kicks in and he runs away from his family, but he finds comfort and sanctuary from a very unexpected source...
1. Run Away

Yay, finally! The start of my HermesxPercy :D I've had it in the works for a while but between starting it and now, a few people requested it too, I give them credit for motivating me :3

Greek-Freak2222

LittleRiver

I'm sure there were a few more... But my memory fails me. :) so I'm sorry if I can't find your name on my emails. X3

Anyway, enjoy!

…**Chapter One - Run Away…**

Percy weaves through the crowds of kids, he was happy that it was his last year and happy that he'd never have to deal with the tortuous life that was school life. He wouldn't miss it, any of it. He held the strap of his bag on his shoulder, staring downward and navigating the corridor via people's leg movements. But one pair of legs decided to walk right into him, shoulder barging him. He lifted his head to say sorry but swallowed his apology when he saw who it was. Shane.

"Watch where you're goin' freak." Shane was stocky and tall and he _really _didn't like Percy at all, he probably felt threatened by him, the demigod was confident and strong, something bullies didn't like. He didn't intimidate Percy in the slightest, but he liked to think he did, he liked to think that he intimidated everyone he came into contact with, and some he didn't. The demigod gave him a stoic stare before turning back around and continuing down the corridor. He couldn't be bothered with him "Yeah, you better keep walking!" Percy rolled his eyes.

…

He dropped his school bag down at the foot of his bed and collapsed onto the soft mattress, curling up and hugging his soft blankets and pillows. Home at last. Another day of teenage hell over with. He laid face down as he toed off his converse, letting them drop down by his bag. His mom didn't like it when he got shoes on the furniture, even his own. He fell into an afternoon nap.

Paul woke him later for dinner, he sat and ate quietly, listening to Paul and Sally chatting happily. It made him smile to see that they were happy.

Later that evening Percy went into his room, locking the door behind him and drawing the curtains to his windows. He had big windows and nosey neighbours. The demigod knelt at his bed, stretching an arm beneath and flicking out an ordinary looking storage box. He sat on his bed, lifting the box's lid to reveal a small but impressive collection of porn magazines. But not just any porn magazines, they were all of men, some more specifically of men touching other men and more, it was, you know; gay porn. It was Percy's little secret. He pulled one out, the next five minutes saw him propped back against his headboard stroking himself to the images.

He'd suspected for a while that this is what he liked, men that is. And I say suspected because he still wouldn't openly admit it to himself, even though here he was touching himself over other guys. He'd even tried fingering himself, during these moments he often ached to be penetrated, ached for another to penetrate him. Though he wasn't very good at it himself, he didn't really know what to do, he had just ended up hurting himself the first time he tried.

He felt a little silly being eighteen and not knowing his own sexual identity yet. He was pretty sure Annabeth still hated him for 'running off with another girl' as she was convinced he did, he couldn't explain to her, he didn't even know how to explain it to himself. That was a year ago now, and he was still none the wiser.

He grabbed a tissue from his bedside table as he neared his end, biting his lip against his moans of pleasure. He spilled his seed in the tissue, stroking himself until he stopped. It was good, but as always it was tinged with a little guilt. This was his dirty secret, half of him wanted it to stay that way, but the other half wanted the burden off his shoulders.

He screwed up the tissue, landing it in the trash basket before dropping down onto his bed. He gave himself a minute before sitting up to return the magazine to its box and push it back under his bed.

…

The next morning he was back in the throng of kids travelling the school halls, he'd grown to dislike people somewhat, too selfish and ignorant. He kept to himself and made a habit of not being too social when speaking to people was necessary. It was nothing to do with his personal identity crisis. He guessed that it was just who he was, a bit of a loner, whether he was at camp or not.

Later that day, Percy was running through the empty corridor, late for class. As he sprinted around a corner he came to an abrupt halt against Shane. "Get off me you fucking faggot!" he growled, shoving the demigod backwards. Percy thankfully didn't trip over, he glared, brushing himself off. He gave the other boy a dirty stare as he moved to walk around him and his lackys. "You got a problem gay boy?" he said, stepping in Percy's way. The demigod tried to cool off his anger, he hated Shane calling him things like that, he obviously didn't know the truth, but it hit close to home, bullies must have a sixth sense about knowing that. He stared defiantly at him, clenching a fist, he wasn't really meant to use his skills outside camp, not on mortals anyway...

"Not as much of a problem as you'll have if you don't get out of my way." he said threateningly. Shane stepped toward Percy, sizing them up, he was taller but size wasn't everything, after all, he'd taken down much bigger enemies before. *cough* Ares. *cough*

"What was that fag?" he shoved the demigod backwards roughly. "Got something to say?"

"Awwh look, he's goin' red. I think he likes you Shane." one of the lackys said, elbowing the main brute up front. These guys were full of it.

"You looking at me with your queer eyes?"

"Get fucked Shane." Percy retorted

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you, faggot? Cause that's what you are isn't it? Nothing but a filthy gay boy." he gave him another sharp shove.

It didn't even take Percy a second to recover and hit back, landing a punch straight to the bully's jaw. He recoiled, slapping a hand to the injury. Percy quickly disabled the two lackys as they came for him.

"Percy! Shane!" the demigod span around to see Paul running up the corridor. _Great_.

"Oh look, daddy's here." one of them snarked quietly.

"What are you doing?" all the students stopped what they were doing, Percy stepped back from them, an annoyed expression playing adamant on his face. Needless to say, this wasn't going to be pleasant.

…

Two hours later saw Percy getting into the passenger seat of Paul's car at the end of the school day. The teacher got in the driver's seat with an exasperated sigh. His threat towards his step-son still hung in the air. 'we'll talk about it tonight with your mother.' Percy hated when his mom finds out that he'd done something bad. She was beginning to think that he was over this irresponsible stuff. Percy had detention, the other three got off lightly because they hadn't actually laid a finger on Percy, not that they would have been able to had they even got the chance. Percy on the other hand had caused some bruising, he'd kept his reaction of 'big whoop' to himself.

It was a silent drive home. And a silent wait at the dining room table for Percy as Paul told Sally what happened.

"What were you thinking Perce, getting into a fight?" his mother asked, no matter what she was saying it always came across as sweet and caring. It made Percy feel guilty, even if those jerks _did_ deserve it.

"They were asking for it." Paul sighed.

"Percy, your record works against you, you can't afford to get into trouble like this." Paul said, trying to be reasonable. Percy narrowed his eyes.

"And that's my fault?" the demigod asked.

"Of course not Perce." his mother added, she could tell her son was getting agitated. "But this wasn't a monster, they were just kids and you could have hurt them."

"You think I'd actually have seriously hurt them? They deserved what they got."

"How did they Percy?" Paul asked. "Because you weren't exactly forthcoming with the details." the demigod sat back in his chair stubbornly. "Are they bullying you Percy?" Paul found it hard to believe that _anyone _could bully Percy.

"No." he stared off into the middle distance, avoiding their eyes.

"Then what did they say?" Percy refused to talk.

"Perce, I know you've been upset since breaking up with Annabeth, and... I found those magazines in your room..." Percy looked at her in horror.

"Is that what this is about Percy?" Paul asked. Percy had had enough of this; he bit his lip in anger and stood up from the table.

"Fine! They called me a fucking faggot, okay?" he stormed out, quickly running upstairs to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him and locking it for good measure. He paced along the length of the room as he heard someone run up the stairs.

"Perce, it's okay, we don't mind what you like." it was his mother, she tried the door handle. "please open the door, we're here to help you, it'll be okay." he scrubbed his hands through his hair. He had to get out of here. He opened one of his bedroom windows, he could easily fit through them. He climbed out onto the downstairs roof. Walking silently to the side of the house and scaling a drainpipe down to the ground. He jumped the back yard fence and ran as fast as he could for as far as he could.

…**End of Chapter One…**


	2. The Search Is On

**Hey guys, Chapter two for you, good to see people getting excited over this. :)**

**However, I hate this chapter, let it be said. So I apologise if you hate it.**

**BriCastellan**: yay! Thank you! :D

**ThatCharmspeakingGirl**: thanks, and Yeah, sad to say it isn't always an ideal world where everyone is so accepting, it's nice to think/write/read about, but it's not always true, though I guess in some stories a tough journey is what makes it all worth it. Gosh, I sound quite philosophical xD

**KittiBell**: hehe, thanks :3

**DarkLove12489**: woo! Thankyou! :D

**LittleRiver**: haha, thanks :3 and shush! Stop reading my mind like that! D: and I'm glad you hate Shane, means I successfully made him hateable. :3

**define crazy**: will do!

**emthereble**: indeed!

**Guest**: I know! He never gets a break.

**Guest**: not quite soon, but better late than never.

**Loser With A Computer**: yay! Thanks!

**techboy321**: I'll try x3

…**Chapter Two - The Search Is On…**

Sally sat outside Percy's door for a while, knocking on it hopefully, she decided to leave him in peace but occasionally ascended the stairs repeatedly to knock his door and call out to him, but there was never an answer. When half past twelve rolled by that night Paul had had enough. He broke the lock on Percy's door, sighing somewhere between concern and annoyance when he saw that the room was empty and the window was wide open.

Sally was immediately crying but there wasn't much they could do. They were comforted by the fact that Percy could handle himself, he'd done far more dangerous activities on a daily basis than just walking around after dark. Still, they were both in for a restless night, Paul endlessly comforting his wife. She loved her son and she wanted him back, she had no idea of what had been going on, the harassment at school or Percy's personal life, at least not until she found the magazines while cleaning his room. It had come as a shock, Percy had always been interested in girls, at least, she had thought so. But regardless, she had found them days ago and had been mulling over the upcoming conversation ever since. But the fight had blown that out of the water, she hadn't thought Percy would have reacted so erratically, he was usually level headed by nature.

School be damned if Percy was still going to be punished, he was under attack from just plain homophobic behaviour, Percy wouldn't have to worry about that anymore, and she didn't mind if that was what he wanted. She would stand by her son no matter what. She was his mother, and she loved him no matter what. After all, she was -by far- the best mom ever.

But Percy had to come back first, she unwillingly fell asleep, hoping Percy would be back in his bed by morning.

…

When the first streak of sunlight hit her face she was up, running to Percy's room to find his bed cold and untouched, just as they'd left it the night before. Her heart sank, a prickly sick feeling hitting her stomach. She need to go out and look for him, anything could have happened to him, New York can be dangerous regardless of who you are. She quickly got ready to leave but was caught in the downstairs hallway by Paul.

"Sal' you can't just go out, if he doesn't want to be found you won't find him." she knew he was right, she clutched the car keys in her hand. Her husband hugged her, stroking his fingers through her hair as he held her close. Percy was all grown up, he could take care of himself, he didn't like the idea of him being on his own anymore than his wife did. Percy didn't keep friends outside of camp. A thought occurred to him, maybe Percy went to camp? He kept the idea to himself, it wouldn't change anything if he were to voice it. "I have to go to work, stay here in case he comes back." she nodded sadly. The man gave her a gentle kiss, hugging her once more before he rather hesitantly left.

…

When the end of school rolled by Paul was tense, as unlikely as it was to work he had listened intently for any news or gossip, but it had been a long shot at best, he knew Percy wouldn't have gone to anyone in school. And Sally hadn't called so it was unlikely that he had returned home. Surely he couldn't keep this up.

When he arrived back at the house it was as much as confirming it for Sally, she let out floods of tears, she felt guilty. Percy could be in danger, and she felt like it was her fault this time.

Paul eventually calmed her down, she sniffled quietly against his shoulder. "He'll be okay, he can take care of himself." she nodded weakly. "Maybe he went to camp." she suddenly perked up a little.

"I'll call Grover." it was a little group secret that the satyr had a phone, though whether or not he was at camp was a different story, minutes later she was on the phone, it was ringing, that was a good sign. She heard the phone pick up and someone speak, it was Grover. "Grover! Are you at the camp?"

_"Wha? Yeah..."_

"Is Percy there?"

_"I haven't seen him, but I haven't really been around the demigods. It's not summer, why would he be here? Isn't he with you?"_ her heart fell and so did the tears.

"We've had a few problems." her voice threatened to break with sobs.

"_Problems? Is everything okay?"_

"Percy's ran away, we don't know where he is, he's been gone since yesterday." she started to sound panicked.

_"woah, Sal' calm down. If anyone can take care of themselves, it's Percy. I'll check round camp for him, don't worry." _they said goodbye before ending the call.

…

Grover clicked off the phone. He took a swift walk to the cabins, there weren't really that many demigods there, and after all, it was winter. As expected the Poseidon cabin was empty, untouched since after Percy had left at the end of summer. He asked around, no one had seen Percy. He headed to the big house to see Chiron, he really didn't want to have to call Sally and tell her that there was no sign of him, though he could ask other satyrs and nymphs to spread the word, he'd leave too as soon as he could, Percy had never let him down and _he_ wasn't about to let Percy down. He couldn't help but wonder what would compel Percy to run away, it was silly for a demigod to run off on their own, no matter how powerful and experienced they were, even more so when they weren't in a rational state, which he couldn't imagine him being in. He'd of asked more but Sally seemed distraught, he could hear the shake in her voice, and the sore edge in her tone, he knew she'd just been crying.

He went up the porch steps, cautiously walking in. "Chiron?" he knew he was here, he could swear he'd just seen him. He walked through to another room. "Oh, I'm sorry." he stuttered, he paled a little. Chiron was there alright, along with Dionysus and Hermes.

"Later please Grover." the satyr nodded and begun to turn around.

"No problem."

"No, go on." Hermes started casually, lounging back on his chair. "It's obviously important." _Am I that easy to read_?

"Um, I came to ask if Percy's come into camp." Dionysus didn't react much, Hermes raised an eyebrow and Chiron looked a little concerned.

"No. Why would he be?" The centaur asked.

"Erm, he's ran off, and I was asked if he came here." Chiron took a deep breath.

"Well he hasn't come here. I'm sure he can handle himself." he answered calmly. Grover knew he would have liked to have been more help but he looked busy.

"Thanks." He and Chiron exchanged a nod. "Lord Hermes, Dionysus." he nodded in respect and left to walk around the camp borders, to speak to other wildlife and to search for Percy, if he was coming at all then he'd be there soon enough.

…**End of Chapter Two…**

Ahhh, so how did you all like it? Yes? No? It was just a run through of the day really, as you can see nothing major has happened, just some tension.

Soooo... Please review, let me know what you think. :3.

…

Shameless advertising time;

Read my other PJ stories :D *offers cookies*

Series:

I Give It All - ApolloxPercy

Crazy - PercyxNico

Love starts with Sex - ApolloxHermes

My Run Away - HermesxPercy

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic)

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

…

Until next time,

-Pp


	3. An Unexpected Proposition

**HeavenAngelXJ**: haha, love? This is only the third chapter xD I have a fan! Yay! I love my fans :D

**BriCastellan**: yay for laziness! :D except when I don't update... Then laziness is bad... O.o And I hate it 'cause not much happens, why? Did you like it? If so, yay! As for Hermes, I would imagine he has occasional business at camp or business with Dionysus/Chiron, he is the messenger of the gods after all... . he's a busy guy I think.

**xxPercyRoxxx**: yay! Thank you!

**LittleRiver**: Sowwy. :3 I was hibernating I think :3 anyway, thanks! :D

**Guest**: we'll see.

techboy321: yay thank you! And yes! I read it, I'll review as soon as I'm off work this afternoon :)

**65ashben**: thanks :D

**DarkLove12489**: with a Nico on top? Well, I have to now. I'm updating crazy but I give it all will take a day or so. :3

**emthereble**: indeed :3

**define** **crazy**: haha, good guess, maybe ;3

**Miette in the Rain**: indeed. :(

**jackie-chan1230**: haha, I'm working on it :D

**Enjoy**! **:D**

…**Chapter 3 - An Unexpected Proposition…**

Hermes watched the satyr anxiously, he wasn't sure why he was so annoyed at his lack of will to carry on. He was itching to find out Percy's location for himself, deeply tempted to just peek, he'd run away, Hermes of all people would be able to find him quite easily. _No, _hedecided, _if the boy runs into trouble then it will be his own fault. _He sighed and tried to concentrate on his own affairs, attempting to put thoughts of the demigod out of his mind, it was late, he'd been distracted enough.

He_ could _do it, he kept looking between the people watching for Percy, he couldn't seem to get it out of his head, he was annoyed that he didn't know just _why_ the demigod's disappearance haunted him so. He tapped his fingers in a rhythm along his desk and sighed. _Fine_. He'd check. He waved his hand in a circle, and a small spin of mist brought forth an image. A young man dressed in dark clothes sat on a park bench, hood of his jacket pulled up over his head and knees drew up to his chest, he was hugging his legs tightly. The god sighed once more. He guessed he had a responsibility to go find him now. _In fact, no. _Why should he? It wasn't his problem.

He stared at the image grudgingly before drumming his hand flat on the desk. _Okay, fine, I'm going. _He stood up and without another thought teleported next to Percy.

The demigod kicked away, leaping up off the bench and falling arse first onto the ground. He looked up wide-eyed at the god that now stood in front of him, it was Hermes, _what?_ He didn't understand the expression on the immortal's face and that was enough to make him panic, it was probably a rude thing to do to a god, but nevertheless, he scrabbled to his feet and bolted. Running again, out of the park and onto the streets of New York, ever more intimidating in the night. He could hear the sounds of the city between the hits of his own feet on the sidewalk and under the thundering of his own heart.

Hermes sighed in frustration, rubbing the bridge of his nose, he definitely could have done that better. "Percy!" he called, as if it would help in any way, the boy was still running. It felt weird to refer to him by his first name, it was too... Personal, but he supposed he was being personal by interfering in the situation. He huffed before chasing after him, naturally he caught up to him in seconds, the demigod had made it to just off the street in a dark alleyway. _Perfect, _he groaned mentally. He caught the son of Poseidon by his shoulders, holding him as he struggled before pushing him up a nearby wall. "Calm down." he commanded firmly.

Percy stared at him, panic still thrumming in his ears and his body still intinctively trying to yank itself out of Hermes' grip, he didn't want to be there but the god had him pinned. "What do you want?" Hermes dismissed his bad manners.

"I've come to help you." It took a few seconds for the words to sink in.

"W-what?"

"People are looking for you." Percy stared at him, he felt rather intimidated being held still as he was currently. He could only nod, he'd had over 24 hours to think about it, because that's pretty much all he had been doing, thinking. He didn't want to do home, he wasn't finished yet, they'd want to know answers that he just didn't have. The god looked him over and sighed, letting go of him, the demigod was riffy."Come on. I'll take you to get cleaned up, then I'm taking you home." Percy looked at him blankly.

"Um, why?" Hermes raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm a nice guy." Percy thought it best not to say anything further either way. In the blink of an eye they were elsewhere, Percy looked around, they were in a flashy apartment, large windows showed a high city view.

"Where am I?"

"my apartment. The shower is through there." he pointed to a door at the back of the room. "I'll get you some clothes." Percy stared at him in disbelief. The god rolled his eyes and turned the boy around, pushing him toward the bathroom. Percy quickly caught his feet and carried on, before the door closed, seemingly by itself -most likely by Hermes, he heard the god's phone beep several times, causing him to sigh and pull it out to quickly tap its screen, doing god knows what business.

Percy looked around the posh bathroom, he very hesitantly stepped over to the big shower. Glancing to the door before stripping off his clothes and stepping in. The water was comforting, but he was too nervous about where he was to enjoy it, he washed himself quickly before stepping back out, noticing a towel and clean clothes on a counter next to the sink. He furrowed his brow, wondering if they were there when he walked in, his own clothes were gone, he went red but he was sure Hermes hadn't come in.. He picked up the towel and wrapped it around himself before looking at the clothes, they looked about his size.

He dried himself and got dressed, smoothing the fabric of the garments down himself. They looked good, dark jeans and a smart grey shirt, he left the top couple buttons undone and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows -They were a bit long, the jeans too. He took a deep breath before stepping back out to the room that he came from.

He saw Hermes lounged back on a sofa, looking thoughtfully out the window to the city. Percy felt awkward, he quietly walked over, standing a few feet away and waiting for the god to acknowledge him. After a short while he did, he looked at the demigod with a slight air of disapproval.

"Sit down." he glanced to the other sofa as he spoke, it was at a right angle to the one he sat on. They were both facing the panoramic windows, _Hermes must like his view. _Percy didn't waste much time in sitting down, they both sat facing each other, the god studying the son of Poseidon astutely. "The satyr said you've ran away."

"W-Grover?" he nodded stoically.

"I won't ask twice." Percy started to nod but thought better of it and spoke up.

"Yeah. I did." he couldn't deny that his heart was beating a little harshly.

"A lot of people have been looking for you, your mother is especially upset." Percy winced, as if he didn't feel guilty enough for just bolting like that. "It was a foolish thing to do. Why run away?" Percy gulped.

"I... Had to" he was feeling increasingly uncomfortable.

"That's not much of an explanation." Hermes said calmly.

"I had a fight at school." he said bluntly, averting his gaze from the god.

"And you ran away from a scolding? That's not very brave of you." he knew it was more than that, but he succeeded in his aim, to hit a nerve. He saw the demigod twitch in annoyance.

"It was _why_ I got into a fight, not _because _I got into one." Percy answered, bordering on a tone that was unwise to use toward a god.

"And why did you?" Hermes asked, ignoring Percy's agitation. The demigod looked at him again, eyes narrowed.

"Because they called me a faggot." Percy said viciously, hating that he had to repeat it again, the god quirked an eyebrow. the demigod lowered his voice. "and because I think I'm..." his face grew red, Hermes was one of the last people he would have guessed that he'd be having this conversation with, probably only before a few other gods.

"Silly humans. Getting so uptight about homosexuals, there really is no point. After all, it makes no difference in the end." the god used such a calm and nonchalant tone that it actually shocked Percy. "But I'm assuming that isn't your problem?" he stared at Hermes blankly. "Your mother, she disapproves?"

"No, she-" he scrubbed a hand through his damp hair. "I'm not..."

"Relax, you have no need to prove yourself to me. Especially not like this. Many of the gods have... Experimented in their time. For some it has been a regular occurrence." Percy stared at him, _had_ _he_...? Hermes didn't seem to notice him gawping "Apollo has wandered off with more than enough boyfriends. Ignore the silly humans."

"Why? I mean, I deserve it- I don't even know what I want..." he stared down at the floor.

"Would you like to find out?" Percy mentally choked. _What? _Hermes wasn't sure why he said it, the words just left his mouth without much thought, part of himself was compelling him, he didn't know which part, but he knew that it certainly wasn't his head.

"Excuse me?" the demigod jumped a little when he suddenly appeared in the empty seat next to him.

"Would you like to try?" the god leaned closer. Percy was wide-eyed, his heart was thundering but his breathing was reduced to a small quiver. Hermes' face was inches from his own, was he _offering _himself? No, he couldn't possibly be coming onto him, could he? His questions were answered. "Go ahead, kiss me."

…**End of Chapter Three…**

Muahahaha :D cliffy! I've still got it!

Anyway, so you see this is starting to shape up much differently from my other story :3

As always, lemme know whatchu think :D

…

Shameless advertising time :D

**Read my other Percy Jackson stories :D *offers cookies***

Series:

I Give It All - ApolloxPercy

Crazy - PercyxNico

Love starts with Sex - ApolloxHermes

My Run Away - HermesxPercy

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic)

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

…

Until next time,

-Pp


	4. There's A First Time For Everything

Hi guys, I'm excited to get this chappie up :D sorry for my slowness. I'm terrible, I know, 'been so distracted; books, my art, work, wow (Don't hate me x3), Sims... the list goes on :3

**emthereble**: to watch you squirm! muahahaha :3

**Tabycatkitten**: thanks! :D

**xxPercyRoxxx**: yay! and I'm trying! D: I'm grinding through the next chapter of 'I give it all' at the moment, I'm not giving up on it or anything, I'm just too excited about the things I have planned for it later on. x3

**Miette in the Rain**: oh but I did ;3

**Guest**: no, I have a few non-romantic stories and one or two heterosexual stories filed away... I'm always too busy writing my few popular ones to upload them x3

**Paulo** **C**: I know, I'm a meanie :3 thanks!

**techboy321**: 'cause I'm evil :3 thanks :D

**jackie-chan1230**: Indeed they are! :D

**DawnScarlet19610**: thanks, and yes, I'm working on it, it should be up soon :3

**GredandForge'sGirl666**: yay! thanks :D

**DarkLove12489**: sowwy :3 forgive me? :D

**musicman0530**: yay! reviews are good! :D it's bad to be lazy... I'm lazy... x3

**Guest**: cliffies are good :D ...for me. :3 and... read on... ;3

**Guest**: just did. :3

Enjoy!

…**Chapter Four - There's A First Time For Everything…**

_"Go ahead, kiss me."_

Percy was already severely tempted with the god being teasingly close like that. He leaned in slowly, Hermes wasn't smirking, but he damn near was.

The demigod closed the gap between them, giving a small, chaste kiss. His lips had lingered for only a second when Hermes moved his own against them. Percy responded, they kissed slowly, which was when the realisation occurred; _holy shit, I'm kissing Hermes._

But he didn't stop, Hermes was a good kisser, his lips were soft and oh so lovely to kiss. The god shifted closer, lifting a hand and cradling the side of Percy's face, stroking his cheek and running his fingers through his hair. When Hermes withdrew Percy tried to follow, captivated by his lips, the god chuckled, looking into the demigod's eyes, noticing his flushed cheeks and shaking breath. _How cute. _Hermes leaned back in and kissed him again, a little more passionately, pulling the demigod closer. Percy was embarrassed at the small muffled moan that he let out into the expert kiss, he could practically feel the god smirking.

He pushed the demigod back against the arm of the sofa, leaning over him and continuing their exchange. Percy wasn't sure what to do, he just let the god take over. He liked it, the feel of a man on top of him, strong, dominating... it was exhilarating. Hermes was barely touching him, but he could _feel _his presence above him, he felt the god slip his tongue into his readily parted lips. He skittishly moved his own against it, and so far; best. Kiss. Ever. He started to be more assertive just as the god parted their mouths, opting to kiss at his neck, suckle delicately at the flesh.

Percy's mind was racing, Hermes _was_ helping him decide his sexuality... But this was more than just a kiss… the god had started unbuttoning the shirt, slowly kissing his way down the top of his chest, he could feel. It felt like the god was seducing him, mainly because he was feeling _incredibly_, seduced. If Percy wasn't so consumed with the amazing things Hermes' lips were doing to him he would have been more than a little embarrassed about the already sizeable tent in his jeans.

Hermes was taken in by the demigod's reactions, his innocent kisses, tiny moans and whimpers, it was every kind of enchanting. The god had never intended to be doing what he currently was, just finishing the last button on the grey shirt. He pushed it open, revealing the spanse of Percy's toned chest, he was indeed a beautiful little demigod. He felt the son of Poseidon feebly attempt to hold back his moans as he bit an exposed nipple, sliding his hands down his sides and feeling the muscles quiver under his touch. It was all rather cute, he was overwhelmed with the compulsion to show the young demigod how good he could make him feel. He shifted closer, kissing at his neck once again while letting their bodies touch. At first Percy gasped, feeling the god pressing down onto him, not crushing him, but enough to feel the shapes of his body, then he felt Hermes press a thigh between his legs, putting unexpected friction onto his confined erection, at which point the demigod groaned and rolled his hips up against it.

He'd never had this before, he wanted more of it. At the back of his mind there was part of him that kept saying that this would all stop any moment, surely the god wouldn't take this any further. He was pretty sure that he could safely say that he was into guys, though he still felt a pretty weird mix of emotions when he put it bluntly like that, not all of which were good.

Hermes knelt between Percy's legs, withdrawing himself, taking a quick glance at the confused demigod before wrapping the boy's legs around his waist and scooping him up into his arms. He kissed him while carrying him to another room. Percy had a quick look to figure out that it in fact looked like a bedroom, _Hermes'_ _bedroom_, what were they going to do? Was he going to…

The god sat him on the edge of the bed, not stopping his kisses as he slid the shirt off Percy's shoulders and pushed the demigod flat on the bed, deftly unfastening the jeans and stripping Percy bare.

He felt awkward and embarrassed being naked in front of a god, but Hermes didn't seem to be displeased with anything he saw, he ran his hands along his thighs and Percy found it rather exciting to be naked around someone else, he'd never been so on display to someone, it made him feel overly wanton.

The god leaned back, kneeling between Percy's legs as he pulled his own shirt off, the son of Poseidon raked his eyes over his incredible and _literally_ god-like body, moving up to Hermes' eyes. He could see deep passion in those blue eyes, it was intoxicating.

Hermes leaned back down, pressing several kisses on Percy's lips as he moved him further up to lay completely on the bed. Percy was alive with everything the god was doing to him, he wanted to know what they were going to do, surely he wouldn't lead them to this stage of undress if he intended on stopping. He wondered if sex was on his agenda and sparked up a little, Hermes would know what to do, but then again it would probably hurt, and he knew from his own little experiments that it could hurt _a lot._

The god spread Percy's legs, stroking the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs, the demigod whimpered, it felt way _too _good. Hermes paused his ministrations a moment as he leaned over to his bedside table and from a draw, picked out a tube of lubrication. He let the demigod watch him, breathing hard in anticipation while he squeezed the tube's contents onto his fingers, spreading it over them before putting the tube to their side. He loomed back over the younger man, eagerly watching Percy's reactions as he trailed the slick fingers down between his open legs, his responses were beautiful, the way he was so receptive to the touches, he couldn't help but feel ravenous as he examined every pure and innocent cry of pleasure. He smirked, he was barely touching the boy.

He felt him twitch when his finger found its way to the boy's entrance, moaning lightly as the finger circled, rubbing him gently. When he pushed in he had little resistance, easily sinking in down to the knuckle. Percy groaned, how could something that already felt _this_ good be wrong? Hermes leaned down to kiss him and the finger pumped in and out slowly, soon adding a second, Percy was tight, but he was oh so willing.

He blushed at the obscene moan that came flying out of his mouth when the god's fingers stroked something inside of him, it was like a small orgasm all on its own. Speaking of orgasms, _that was close, _as he said before; he _really_ liked this. It was further than he'd ever been before, he needed to keep himself calm, he couldn't imagine anything more embarrassing right now than coming before the main event. He caught a smirk on the god's face and suddenly felt a little impatient, he was at his will like this, he wanted Hermes to feel what he felt, be on even ground. He briefly wondered whether he would stop after this, just finger him and that was it. For some reason Percy severely hoped that wasn't the case. He wanted them both to be sated by the end of this, not for him to just show a teenager a good time like he was above being this easy to satisfy.

His thoughts were thrown from his mind as the god pushed in another finger, that one stung a little but he ignored it, concentrating on relaxing himself and opening his legs a little further. He became a little confused after Hermes gave him a kiss as he pulled out his finger completely. He watched as the god kneeled up, unbuckling his own trousers before kicking them off. Percy took a moment to take in his soon naked form, he felt himself ache with need, Hermes was just about the sexiest thing to walk the earth. He watched in fascination as the god retrieved his lube and slicked his hardness, growling at the first touch he'd had during their encounter.

Hermes dropped back over the demigod, staring into the sea green eyes intently, what was that he saw in them, lust? Passion? Definitely.

But what was that hiding behind them; Trust? Respect? Possibly.

Adoration? Hopefully not.

He kissed Percy fiercely as he guided himself to his entrance, pushing himself in quickly. The demigod yelped a little against his lips, for a moment it was all too much, Hermes was stretching him beyond belief, he had looked big but now he could feel it, though in fairness Percy didn't really have anything to compare him to. The god shifted them into a better position, sliding himself fully into the young man beneath him, he hooked Percy's legs over his arms, knees rested in the crooks of his arms, hands firmly planted on the bed either side of him. It had Percy practically folded in half, but gave Hermes a good angle to move into him. The demigod wrapped his arm around the god's neck as Hermes kissed down his throat, Percy breathed deeply, relaxing himself, he wanted to feel that hardness move inside of him, hit that place again, but Hermes was keeping himself still.

Percy bucked his hips up against him, feeling the god smirk against his skin, but it got the point across, Hermes pulled out slowly and pushed back in, making Percy groan and arch his back. He soon quickened his pace, having the man beneath him moaning as he hit his sweet spot repeatedly. The demigod could hear Hermes grunting softly against his neck at the peak of each thrust, enjoying that the god was enjoying this too, though Percy was trying hard not to lose himself too long before Hermes did. But that was a hard thing to do, he clawed lines into the god's back, voicing his pleasure rather loudly.

Hermes pounded into him unforgivingly and the searing coil of pleasure in his stomach exploded, flooding through his body and bringing him alive like lightning. They exchanged a few fast, hard kisses as Percy's moans escalated, coming in fast as he reached his climax, spraying his hot seed between their bodies.

Not long later Hermes came with a throaty groan and Percy felt the peculiar feeling of his insides being filled with the god's semen, however pleasure wasn't at the front of the god's mind anymore, as soon as he reached his end, his first thoughts were, _oh_ _shit._ The messenger god pulled out, releasing Percy's legs before collapsing at his side. They panted, regaining their senses after a few minutes.

Percy's head was racing despite his exhaustion; he'd just had sex, with Hermes, a god. He could _definitely_ see the attraction now… part of him was nagging at himself to feel some sort of regret, it had been his first time, it hadn't been special, or with someone he loved… he mentally shrugged, it had been good, why worry about the details?

Hermes wasn't nearly as calm, he'd just seduced Poseidon's son, had sex with him… if this got out he'd be in for it, he never meant to do this to the kid, because that's all he was, a kid, only 18. Poseidon was going to hit the roof.

Percy seemed to sense the tension rolling off of Hermes, he glanced over, the god was staring up at the ceiling with a strangely frustrated look on his face. Percy sighed, guessing that he'd have to make the first move. "I should go." Hermes looked at him, was that concern Percy could see on his face? He didn't know, but it was soon gone, replaced with his usual stoic expression.

"I'll take you home. Get dressed." Percy blush furiously. In a matter of seconds Hermes was dressed, whizzing around in a blur to put his clothes on. _Speedster_ _of_ _the_ _gods_ _was_ _right…_ He walked out the room without a word. Percy shook himself out of his stupor and pulled the clothes back on, quickly tidying himself and smoothing down his sex hair before following. Hermes was poised awkwardly in the main room, eyes studying the demigod intently, almost hating what he was about to do, but it was his mess, he needed to clean it up. "I think it may be best if our... coupling, remained between us." he said solemnly. Percy nodded, he'd begun to figure as much, that Hermes might be a bit ashamed that he'd had sex with him, he was disliked for the most part, and a demigod.

It wasn't hard to think of a few reasons why. "Are you ready?" Percy nodded again more enthusiastically this time, he suddenly felt like being alone. Hermes stepped over, placing a hand on his shoulder.

In the blink of an eye Percy was home. Alone.

He looked up to the house and sighed, this was going to be tough.

…**End of Chapter Four…**

dun dun dunnnn :D

Did you guys like it? _Very_ different from 'I give It All' ;3

please review! D: *pokes with my writing stick*

…

Shameless advertising time :D

**Read my Percy Jackson stories :D *offers cookies***

Series:

I Give It All - ApolloxPercy

Crazy - PercyxNico

Love starts with Sex - ApolloxHermes

My Run Away - HermesxPercy

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic)

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

...

Until next time,

-Pp


	5. A Dark Place

I know I said this would be up Thursday, but I got so carried away with chapter 60, 'I Give It All' fans will know what I mean. ;) it's nearly finished xD

It's quite short, so I'm sorry Dx

Enjoy!

…**Chapter 5 - A Dark Place…**

_He looked up to the house and sighed, this was going to be tough._

…

"I don't want to talk about it!" Percy yelled. This hadn't gone well. Obviously when he'd just turned up on the doorstep at Zeus -More like Hermes- knows what time at night, his mom and Paul had been a tad concerned after his disappearance yesterday afternoon. Paul was trying to hide it, but he looked pretty pissed. He was never _usually_ angry at him…

"Percy calm down." Paul replied firmly. First off his mom had asked the expected questions, was he okay, where had he been, etc. But then she asked why he had ran away in the first place, he had tried to brush off the subject and she'd tried to comfort him but he just wasn't in the mood, his head was all over the place. However Paul then questioned him more insistently which had lead them to this point. "You just can't go off half-cocked like that, do you have _any _idea how worried we've been?!" Percy jumped up from where he was sat, both men squared up to each other.

" _'We'_? Oh please. Like you _actually_ give a shit about me. All you care about is having a perfect little family, news flash _Paul, _I'm not perfect, I'm not even fucking normal!" he wasn't entirely sure where this rage was coming from, why he felt so defensive. But Paul was going to feel the full force of it if he didn't back down sharpish.

"Watch your mouth Percy."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Then show me and your mother some respect, shouting at us and then running off." he did that annoying finger jab in his chest.

"Why should I show _you _any respect, all you've done since I got back is interrogate me! Why can't you just leave it well alone." Sally bravely tried to step between the arguing pair.

"Please, just calm down, both of you." they didn't.

"I don't care why you ran away, but if you think running from your problems will solve anything then you are _sorely_ mistaken."

"I have _never _ran from a problem! How fucking dare you say that." Percy's stance grew ever more aggressive, fingers instinctively itching to grab his sword, regardless of it's ineffectiveness on mortals. "After _everything _I've done. And what the fuck do you mean you 'don't care' very fucking nice father figure you are." Paul lowered his tone, adopting a vicious edge.

"I don't need to be a nice father figure, you have a father, and you clearly take after him all on your own." Percy lost it, he shoved Paul backwards, easily making him crash down onto the floor. The man was holding his ribs, winded by the swift push, Percy stared down at him in shock, he'd just harmed a mortal… he watched his mother drop to her husband's side, seeing if he was okay… He seemed to be… they looked up at the demigod, they seemed almost… scared. What Percy didn't realise was that his eyes were glowing green in anger. He hugged himself, shaking… he was a bad person now, not just killing monsters, he'd hurt someone, and for the first time in his life his mother couldn't stand up for him right now, couldn't say any words of comfort, he'd scared her…

"Please, just leave me alone…" he said brokenly before running up to his room. This was all too much, those jerks at school, pretty much being forcefully outed to his family, running away, staying on the streets for 24 hours, having sex with Hermes, this argument, hitting Paul. _Where the fuck is this all coming from? _he slammed his bedroom door behind himself, slamming a fist into the wall and biting back on his shout of pain. "What the hell am I doing?" he walked to his bed, letting himself drop face down onto it. He didn't bother to move again, he didn't care to.

…

He stayed in bed well into the next day, keeping his curtains securely closed and the bed covers -that he eventually crawled into- pulled over every possible part of his body. He was too tired to cry, though his eyes felt sore as Hades. He had drifted in and out of consciousness throughout the night and the entire morning, he felt groggy, all he wanted to do was return to sleep, but his head throbbed with unnecessary thoughts and feelings that were willing his body to stay awake despite itself.

He heard two knocks at his bedroom door, instantly ignoring and dismissing them. "Percy, it's Paul. I'm gonna come in okay?" there was a second of silence before he did, obviously waiting for some sort of objection, the man considered that his step-son may have just ran off again, but he doubted it, not again so soon, he had some faith that Percy would stay put. The demigod didn't care what he did, he didn't move a muscle, instead remaining cocooned in his blankets. "I'm sorry about last night. You know I didn't mean what I said about you and your father." Percy's eyes flickered up in Paul's direction, not that his step-father could see while his back was to him, to him the boy wasn't acknowledging him at all. "We _really_ were worried about you… I don't like seeing your mother so upset like that." he sighed. "I sorted things with the school. Shane will be face consequences for what he did, you won't be punished at all, I've made sure of that." Percy narrowed his eyes, _as if that would make a difference._

"What does it matter? I'm still a faggot." the demigod replied sharply.

"Percy!" he turned over and glared directly at Paul. "I will _not_ tolerate you saying things like that." Percy averted his eyes, staring intently at the ceiling. Paul sighed heavily. "Where have you been?"

"I told you, just around, the park mostly." he said, trying to keep the bite in his voice to a minimum,

"Percy, you're wearing different clothes." the demigod swallowed thickly, he definitely wasn't going to say anything about Hermes,

"I stayed at a friend's." he said convincingly, it was good, at least they wouldn't know that he'd roughed it for the night, though even that implied that he actually slept. "Just stay out of it, please." Percy rolled back onto his side, re-pulling his blankets around himself. Paul sighed and left reluctantly, cursing himself, he hadn't said half the things he should have done.

…

Percy wasn't sure what to think of himself, what happened with Hermes had felt incredible, and his words had been comforting in a way, most of the Greek gods have been with men… he frowned, not as much as women though, he forced himself to think of a woman's body, he guessed he should like it, he was supposed to. But thinking of a man, the ones he'd seen, like Hermes… it felt like something he _really_ wanted to look at.

He pulled his pillow over his head, what were people going to say when they realised he really was just a little faggot. What if people found out that he'd actually had sex with a guy, never mind that it was Hermes. But then again, in his Greek life, what if _they_ found out it was Hermes… but the god seemed adamant that he'd rather keep what happened quiet. He was likely just ashamed that he'd sank so low as to screw him, maybe it was just a pity fuck anyway.

He clenched his fists, he felt pathetic. Still, maybe he could enjoy this secret side of his life… he couldn't help but hope Hermes would come around again, as long as it was kept private, he wouldn't mind a casual thing with the god. Failing that, just having a casual thing in general might not be a bad idea, he didn't want a relationship with anyone, especially not a guy. It would hit too many nerves, he didn't feel like being close to anyone. Maybe it was insecurity or doubt, or maybe he just didn't like the idea of someone knowing him too well. Either way, he didn't fancy the idea of a relationship. Hermes made him feel good, and the god had enjoyed it too, he must have regardless of his reasons, he had _finished_ after all. Percy was pretty sure that meant it was good for him on some level.

He felt too numb to think about his behaviour last night, he didn't want to face up to it. He couldn't bear to think about how upset his mother had been, he felt that deep down she should forgive him for being gay, but his outburst was inexcusable, he'd have to live with that. He was glad Paul wasn't angry still, he would make his own apologies to him as soon as he felt up to crawling out of bed. For now though, wallowing in his own self-pity felt like a good idea.

…**End of Chapter 5…**

This felt like an angsty chapter, poor Percy x(

I hope you liked it! Review and let me know!

…

Shameless advertising time :D

**Read my other Percy Jackson stories :D *offers cookies***

Series:

I Give It All - ApolloxPercy

Crazy - PercyxNico

Love starts with Sex - ApolloxHermes

My Run Away - HermesxPercy

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic)

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

…

Until next time!

-Pp


	6. Curiosity

I'm enjoying this one being quite different to I Give It All, there's things I can experiment with that I couldn't before, though I Give It All has to be my all-time favourite of course.

Enjoy!

…**Chapter 6 - Curiosity…**

He woke up late in the evening, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He groaned, sitting up and stretching his muscles. He didn't feel like getting out of bed. Looking down he discovered that he was still wearing the clothes Hermes had given him, he touched the collar of the shirt, examining the garment. He had no idea why he did what he did next, he smelled the fabric and was surprised to find that it smelled like Hermes, it dawned on him that they actually Hermes' clothes. No wonder they were slightly too big for him, Hermes was at least a few inches taller than himself… he quickly undressed, putting the clothes down on his bed, he put some of his own on and took a deep breath before heading downstairs.

…

"Hey." He said weakly, walking into the lounge. His parents looked at him anxiously.

"Hey." Paul replied, just as awkwardly. Sally stood up, pulling Percy into a hug.

"I'm sorry mom." He wrapped his arms around the woman, tears stinging at his eyes.

"It's okay Percy, it's all okay."

"I didn't mean it, I didn't mean to…" He started, holding his mother close.

"I know Percy. Everything will be okay" no matter how many monsters he took down, or how old he got, he would always listen to his mother. When they pulled apart he saw wet streaks down her face. "Come on, I think we need to talk." He didn't move with her.

"Mom, I… I don't want to not about what happened, before I went… I just needed some space, I…" Sally seemed to pick up on some panic in Percy's voice.

"It's okay Percy." She smiled sadly, reaching up to stroke strands of hair from his eyes. "Everything's okay." She said that, but Percy couldn't shake the unsettling feeling that she was holding something back, something that was upsetting her. He couldn't blame her, but he didn't have the courage to question it.

…2 days later…

"So what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't, It's Percy." The demigod could barely hear the older man over the blaring music. He'd sneaked his way into a club, he guessed it was sort of a benefit of being so like his dad, he took after him, he was tall, looked mature, looked older than he was. Plus, it helped to know a few dodgy clubs that didn't exactly check everyone's I.D.

"Percy. I like it. I'm Tony." He seemed nice enough, tall, styled brown hair, he had a nice smile, brilliant white teeth, he was handsome. "So what's a young guy like you doing in a dive like this?" He asked, in his suave voice, well, as suave as anyone could sound shouting over music.

"I not _that _young." Percy replied, trying to sound cool.

"What are you; 21, 22? No, maybe, 23?" He asked, playfully. The sea child felt a hard lump in his throat, this was the moment that determined how this encounter would end.

"22" He could swear he saw a devious smile curl at the corner of the man's lips. He quickly tried to continue the conversation and appear confident. "And you?"

"28" _shit. _That made him… 9 years older than him. There were plenty of people with bigger age gaps than that. He smiled, like his mom and dad, just as an extreme example. _Woah, _he was getting ahead of himself, he'd just met this guy, at a bar, that wasn't supposed to be in, besides, he figured the guy wouldn't be too happy if he found out that he'd just lied, he wasn't 22, he was 18. He'd think he was just a stupid kid and if he didn't play himself right the guy wouldn't be interested. He sure _felt_ grown up, chatting to this guy, Tony had even bought him a few drinks, fancy cocktails that Percy had never heard of. He was getting drunk, he knew it, but he didn't care. "What would you say to getting some air, it's quite loud in here." He said smoothly.

"Sounds great." Percy replied, slipping off the bar stool. The guy took his hand and walked him swiftly outside and away from the clubs entrance. He found himself pushed up an alley wall, a foreign pair of lips crashing against his own. It was exciting, he kissed back, groaning when the other man's hips ground against his own.

They heard a group of guys at the end of the alley wolf whistle, shouting crude remarks. They were obviously a bunch of drunks out partying at the gay bars, more on the legal side of things. Tony leaned one arm on the wall, covering Percy's face from the group, despite being at the dark end of the alleyway. The older man gave him an amused smile.

Percy's fingers dug into the brickwork behind himself as Tony's other hand ghosted along his cheek, drawing the demigod in for another kiss. It was softer this time, but they were interrupted again by a phone ringing. Percy knew it obviously wasn't his, he didn't have one. He watched he brunette check his mobile.

"Ah, I have to go." Percy tried not to look like a disappointed child. "But…" he pulled out a card. "Give me a call sometime, yeah?"

The demigod attempted not to smile too much. "Sure" Tony gave him another kiss.

"Talk to you later then… Percy." The demigod acted cool up until the man turned the corner, at which point he grinned, biting his bottom lip like a schoolgirl.

_Definitely._

…

He touched himself that night, more confidently than ever before, wrapped completely in his own world, absorbed by the events of the night.

He later twisted the card in his fingers, just a card, with Tony and his number written on in small neat handwriting. He was happy, he'd gotten a kiss and a number, and Tony was cute too! He sighed, hiding the card in his bedside draw, wondering when he would call, tomorrow, or would that seem too soon? Maybe the day after? Where would they meet? What would they do? He had a daydream that Tony would take him back to some swanky apartment and they'd have sex, it was as simple as that.

…

He didn't know how he rationalised it all in his head, he told himself he wasn't gay, yet there he was going around and kissing guys, if anyone knew enough to be pointing this out he would have soon set them straight, and none too peacefully either.

Anyone else could just stay out of his business, whoever he did and didn't sleep with.

…**End of Chapter 6…**

D: Percy is going off with other guys, what does this mean for Hermes? Also, I think Percy could get away with at least 21…

Please review!

…

**Read my Percy Jackson stories :D *offers cookies***

Series:

**I Give It All - ApolloxPercy**** (UPDATED)**

**Crazy - PercyxNico**** (UPDATED)**

Love starts with Sex - ApolloxHermes

**My Run Away - HermesxPercy**** (UPDATED)**

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic)

Brotherly - PercyxTriton

Guilt - PercyxPoseidon

**In The Line of Duty - NicoxPercy (NEW previously called wounded - request from Lollogout)**

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

…

Until next time,

-Pp


	7. Love?

**I love that this story is getting popular too, gives me that warm glowy feeling. :3**

…**Chapter 7 - Love?…**

The demigod watched a friend of Tony's walk over with another lad. "Hey Percy, this is Michael, Michael, this is Percy." Tony said at his side. There was no way this kid was over 18.

"Hi Percy." The kid said.

"Hey." He replied awkwardly.

"Michael is Rick's boyfriend." Tony added. Percy smiled and nodded. "You want another drink Perce?"

"Sure." He said happily. Percy did try to refrain from drinking too many, he'd make a drunken fool of himself. He told himself that he was composing himself a lot better than this other kid. Rick was Tony's friend, he wasn't sure he liked Rick, he seemed like he was hiding something. But that was okay, Tony took care of him. He guessed he must show another side to Michael when they we alone, but in public he was quite crude. Grabbing the boy's body and making lewd remarks. He supposed Michael was okay with it, he seemed happy enough.

Tony kissed him again, he could taste the man's favourite apple cocktail on his lips, he liked it. They were on the roof garden of some dodgy club where all the smokers were, the air stunk of cigarettes which by now Percy had gotten used to, Tony smoked, and he constantly encouraged Percy to as well. He gave in a few times and tried it, he didn't like the taste and didn't really see the attraction of doing it, but Tony liked it when he did, and Percy liked it when Tony was happy with him. It was harmless, even if his mom had scolded him for it one night that he came home stinking of the stuff. He still hadn't been to Tony's place, but he had a feeling that he was starting to like this guy, which he wasn't quite sure how he should feel about.

They had only been on a handful of 'dates' and so far all he'd got were occasional deep kissing sessions accompanied by the odd spout of groping. He had to try hard not to react and behave like some inexperienced child, after all, he _had _had sex. With Hermes. He found it odd that he was thinking about him like some old boyfriend. That wasn't what he was, he was… a one night stand. That was it.

Tony led him out onto the dance floor where he ground and pressed against him among the throng of people. "Having fun Percy?" The demigod smiled and nodded, awkwardly trying to match Tony's movements, he was never much of a dancer. "Follow me." He grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him through to a back door and out into an empty, if somewhat dilapidated corridor. It was dark, lit only by the occasional basic lighting along the ceiling, the ones that worked.

The older man pushed him up against a wall, moulding their bodies together as he pressed urgent kisses against Percy's lips. He slid the demigod's leg up his thigh, grinding against Percy's growing erection.

Percy let the man explore his throat with his mouth, tugging aside his shirt and felt his hand travelling up his stomach, rubbing the slim muscles of his torso. He took the opportunity to explore Tony's body, he was muscled, but nowhere near as toned as Percy was, and in a fight, Percy would most likely always win.

He couldn't help but think that he had nothing on Hermes, _Hermes was a god_. He remembered how the messengers body had felt, how talented he was… Tony felt like he was fumbling a little in comparison… he really mentally scolded himself for that last comment. Tony was an alright guy, Hermes was some fling.

The man grabbed the front of Percy's jeans, unbuttoning them quickly and pushing his hands into his boxers. He grabbed Percy's length, smirking as the demigod choked on a moan.

Percy was becoming rapidly unconcerned with their surroundings, not caring that they were doing this in some grubby, and quite public, corridor. Tony stroked him, watching him come undone.

"You like it Percy?" He whispered urgently into the boy's ear. Percy mumbled a yes, trying to rein in control of himself as he thrusted slightly into the man's hand. He came with a groan, easily drowned out by the thumping music in the next room. He blushed as Tony withdrew, pulling back his come smeared hand. He fixed his jeans, watching the older man pull some tissue and wipe it away, tossing the soiled tissue aside before smirking back at him. "Let's go." He said, smiling.

Percy smiled back and followed him out, but he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, then feel disgusted in himself that he totally would have let him have sex with him in that dirty corridor, where anyone could have walked in. He wanted sex, but he didn't want to look like a whore. Maybe that's why Tony didn't take it further, he smiled, yeah that must be it. He was happy this thing they had was progressing, but he had no idea how wrong that was to think.

…

Percy walked in at past twelve that night, drunk and reeking of alcohol. His mother had finally gone to bed at Paul's insistence, but the man had promised to stay up for a while and wait.

He pulled Percy into the house when he got back, having noisily been trying to get his key into the door. "What time do you call this?" He asked in an angry whisper.

Percy raised an eyebrow, swaying as he made a point of looking at the clock. "Six." He said confidently. Paul put his face in his hand.

"It's half past twelve Percy." He corrected. The demigod raised his hands in surrender.

"Well sorry." Percy said, stumbling backwards.

"And you're drunk, where have you been?"

"None of your business, _Paul." _He spat his name like a bad taste.

"Right, get to bed." The man said, stepping aside and pointing to the stairs. Percy smirked.

"You can't tell me what to do." Paul was hesitant to drag Percy to his room by his ear. It would be best not to make things physical.

"Go sleep this off Percy. Now." He said sternly, this Percy did as he was told. Giving him a dirty look on the way but going never the less.

…

"I'm so hungover…" Percy groaned, face down on the kitchen table.

"That's what happens when you go out drinking until midnight." Percy scoffed. "You're not even old enough. Do you want to get arrested?"

"Don't care." Percy mumbled. Paul narrowed his eyes, Percy _did_ care. He knew him well enough to know that. It wasn't hard to guess where this purposely rebellious streak had come from… he knew Percy was confused, and frustrated, but he couldn't keep doing what he was doing.

Paul sighed, placing a glass of water and some painkillers next to his step-son. "You're lucky it's Saturday, because I _would _make you go to school hungover." He said before leaving the kitchen.

Percy lifted his head and watched him leave. _If only he knew_.

…

He decided that day, the next time he met up with Tony he would ask, well, not _ask. _But he would put the moves on, as it were, imply that maybe they should meet back at his place and get to know each other a little better. He reckoned he could be quite seductive if he tried…

…

"Awwh Percy babe, you know I love you, don't you?" _He loves me?_

"Yeah"

"Well then you know I wouldn't let you do anything that would hurt you. Just try." He held out his finger, perched on the tip was a round white pill. Percy stared at it a moment before nodding, _remember, be fun._ Tony lifted his finger and popped the pill into his own mouth before pulling the demigod closer, guiding his lips apart with his thumb before kissing him, sliding in his tongue and the pill.

…

Percy giggled, everything was wonderful, just utterly fantastic. Tony kissed him, Tony… Tony was lovely…

"Tony I love you." He said, eyes and smile wide. And he felt like he did, everything was going to be fine. He was gay, and he was okay with it, if other people didn't like that, then… then he didn't care.

The older man laughed. "I love you too, babe." Percy tilted his head, he kept calling him babe, he smiled, Tony loved him, that was lovely…

…

Percy hardly even knew that Tony's eyes were watching him as he moved, he just felt like dancing, the beat of the club music pounded in his chest, he felt alive and happy.

…

"Are you sure you'll be okay heading to your apartment alone?" The man asked. Despite not actually having an 'apartment' exactly, Percy nodded, trying to stop himself swaying. _Act cool. Act cool. Act… cool…_

"I'll be fine, it's not far." _Yes 'it' was._

"Okay, see you later babe." The man sad, pulling Percy in for a deep kiss.

…

Percy felt more than a little woozy as he walked home, it was past twelve again, he wanted to go to bed, he was tired, and he ached, he felt like he'd been dancing and jumping about for hours… he'd made such a fool of himself, gods know what Tony thought of him now. He felt so stupid, what was he thinking, he couldn't handle drugs, he couldn't even handle alcohol. He wandered his way to the park and sat down.

He started crying, why was he crying? He didn't know, everything just felt so real, his mom and Paul hated him, his dad would be ashamed if he knew, everything he told Tony was a lie, he'd had a one night stand with the messenger of the gods, and he was gay, just some homo that was going to get the shit bullied out of him at school. How could he think that everything was okay? It wasn't, he was letting everything spin off out of control, he pathetic.

He put his head in his hands, he needed another drink. He'd never get away with it around where he was, he looked too young and too party-dishevelled.

"What are you doing back here Jackson?" Percy looked up to see said one night stand stood in front of him.

"Leave me alone." Percy said, with more upset in his voice than bite.

"Watch your tongue." The god said sharply. Percy shakily rose to his feet, earning a flicker of a curious glance. He certainly didn't want to apologise, but even when disorientated he knew that now was a bad time to make a cheeky remark, he just remained silent, waiting for Hermes to talk first. "I suggest you get home."

"Why do you care?" So much for not making a remark.

"Silly child. Come on." He put a hand on Percy's shoulder and guided him in the direction of his family home, half expecting him not to co-operate, but he did, albeit with a look of defiance on his face. "You need to dump that boyfriend of yours."

"Leave him alone, he likes me"

"You're drunk." Hermes sighed, the last thing he want to be doing was escorting Poseidon's drunken brat in the middle of the night. He frowned, that was a little harsh, he knew Percy was confused, and he'd personally made it worse by sleeping with the kid.

"No I'm not." The god rolled his eyes. He was no Apollo, he couldn't detect drugs or alcohol levels, he wasn't to know… Percy _had_ drank, even with the pill, he just hadn't seen the harm in it.

"you need to ditch him."

"Why? Jealous?" Percy asked, his smirk falling as he tripped over a brick.

"Do not be ridiculous. He's just bad for you, that's all."

"How would you know?"

"Because I've seen him with you, he-"

"You stalker!" Percy said, pushing him away.

"Grow up." He started pushing him again, and when they were finally nearing his house Hermes stopped, he looked Percy up and down before hastily tidying him up, fixing his dishevelled appearance.

"Wanna kiss me again?"

"I don't think that would be appropriate, Percy." The demigod narrowed his eyes.

"_You're _not appropriate." Percy retorted, as if it was some great insult. Hermes waved his hand, and what appeared in his hand looked like a small gum ball.

"Eat this." The demigod narrowed his eyes, _no, way, _he closed his mouth. "Don't be that way Percy." He was kind of tipsy and very dizzy, but there was no way on this earth he was eating that, unless…

"Only if you kiss me." He said, smiling. Hermes frowned.

"Percy, no."

"Why not? Ran out of pity to fuck me with?"

"What did you just say?" The god asked, narrowing his eyes. He'd heard all right, it just wasn't quite registering.

"That's what it was, wasn't it? A pity fuck. Poor little demigod doesn't even know what he wants."

"Is that what you think?" Hermes asked urgently, having to hush himself as he spoke. Suddenly Percy didn't feel so sure of himself.

"Whatever, I'm going." He leaned on a wall as he carried on to his house. Hermes sighed in irritation, grabbing the back of Percy's collar and clutching his other hand, pressing the gum ball into his palm.

"Take it, or don't take it. I don't care." He waved him off before disappearing.

Percy stood there a moment, he hadn't wanted to upset him, he didn't know what he'd been trying to do, but he didn't want him angry at him. He looked down at his hand, wanting to take it now that he had no one to rebel against. He found the fog lifting, his head clearing. It must have been one of Hermes' multivitamins or something similar, he thought, remembering the guinea pig incident with a shudder.

In less than a minute he was pretty much back to normal, his breath didn't even smell of alcohol anymore… Hermes was trying to help… he furrowed his brow as he finished the short walk home.

…

"Percy! What did I tell you about this? Coming home in the middle of the night drunk, how many times Percy, you don't even tell us where you're going, we'll be bailing you out of jail next." Percy let him continue his rant, he wasn't yelling, it was more of an urgent whisper.

"I'm not drunk." He said soberly.

"You're not?" Percy shook his head, taking his jacket off and dropping it onto the couch. "Well, I still don't want you coming in at this time, not when we don't know where you are." The demigod was in too weird a mood to argue with that.

"Sure." He said quietly, offering a neutral smile before heading up to his room.

…

The god sighed, slumping down on his sofa and looking out over New York, it was Percy's fault, he was purposely being difficult. Why should he care if the child wants to go out and get drunk with some sleaze bag, and go home and get in trouble. Good. He _should_ get in trouble, maybe it will teach him a lesson at some point, he would only get so many chances. He didn't like the places Percy went, to put it bluntly, they weren't safe, Percy may be the most powerful demigod, even taken down gods in his young life, but he was naive. And to have met that guy, he was up to something, he didn't know what it was but he didn't like it, the guy was obviously just after sex. Why was he bothering with Percy anyway? Percy was a child, there was no way he didn't know, he looked mature and he was tall, but there was just _no way._

He scrubbed his hands through his hair, this was his fault too, he shouldn't have bloody well seduced him, _he_ knew better, Percy didn't. To the day he didn't know why he did it… Percy was lovely, cute and charming, brave, dashing and smart, not to mention rather attractive… okay. _Really _ratherattractive.

Percy would have to learn, when that sleaze upset him, he'd learn. He clenched his fist, the thought of him touching Percy made him angry, touching him, having sex with him… it was outrageous, it was also outrageous that he cared. what was wrong with him? it was Poseidon's son, his youngest son. He looked sideways, catching sight of two very nervous looking snakes, they were giving him apprehensive looks, they knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Don't look at me like that." He said in irritation, more with himself than them. He sighed, leaning on the arm of the sofa and resting him head against his fist. This required some thought.

…**End of Chapter 7…**

Those gods just can't stop themselves meddling. :)

…

**More updates will happen soon. :3**

…

Shameless advertising time :D

**Read my Percy Jackson stories :D *offers cookies***

Series:

**Brotherly – PercyxTriton (UPDATED)**

Crazy - PercyxNico

**Guilt – PercyxPoseidon (UPDATED)**

Hell Above Hades - Percy

**I Give It All – ApolloxPercy (UPDATED)**

In The Line of Duty - PercyxNico

Love starts with Sex? - ApolloxHermes

**My Run Away – HermesxPercy (UPDATED)**

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic)

**Poker Face - PercyxSurprise! (UPDATED)**

**Rendezvous – Percyx? (NEW)**

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

Until Next Time,

-Pp


	8. Some Things Will Never Change

**Sorry for the slow update guys!**

**Enjoy!**

…**Chapter 8 - Some Things Will Never Change…**

Percy drifted awake, but he couldn't be bothered to get out of bed as memories of the previous evening came to mind. Why was Hermes at the forefront of his mind? Why did he matter that much? He went red, why did Hermes make him blush? He should be concentrating on Tony, he _loved _him, he certainly hadn't intended to make him love him. Tony was probably just showing off with the alcohol and drugs, the drugs weren't really that serious anyway. Tony would look after him no matter what. He felt bad, mainly because he was only in the situation because he hadn't been confident enough to be the tiniest bit more whorish, whorish enough to get a guy just for sex. He felt a little caged into a relationship now, but he reasoned that a relationship wasn't all bad, it certainly had its perks…

But Hermes, that inferring old bastard. He knew the gods were 'jealous lovers' but to come along and tell him to dump Tony, who the hell did he think he was?

Well he wasn't getting what he wanted. He could just stay out of it.

…

Hermes considered alerting Poseidon to Percy's distress… somehow. He couldn't seem involved or the sea god was sure to realise something was up. But then again, if Poseidon suddenly started taking an interest in Percy's business, the demigod would know it was him, and he couldn't rely on him to keep his mouth shut under pressure. He didn't want to sound harsh but he needed to watch his own back too.

No, it was a silly idea, he'd never be able to keep himself out of it, he would ask how he knows that Percy was upset? Even more specifically what he was upset about? _Everyone_ underestimated Poseidon's intelligence, he wasn't going to make that mistake.

…

Percy walked to school with a heavy heart, he found himself second guessing his 'relationship' with Tony. Walking with Hermes, it felt… right. The god had seemed to care, despite his sharp words as he left. Took away his drunken high, his hangover too…

He stared out the window in biology, he watched the odd person walk by outside, from the second floor classroom he could see all the way to the school gates, which was a bit cruel considering how badly he wanted to get away.

He had no idea where he stood with the god. It sort of depressed him that their… 'coupling' didn't mean anything, but he couldn't assume that it ever would! Hermes may have seemed like his well-being was important, but that might only have been because he was worried about whether or not he would mouth off about it.

He was drawn from his thoughts when a paper ball collided with his head. He looked down at it distastefully before looking around for its origin. He saw a few select people he'd done well to ignore since their last confrontation. Shane. Huddled at the back of the class with his cronies. He shot their sarcastic, sneering looks a glare before turning back around and receiving another paper ball to the head. He just ignored it, leaving them on his desk, until a while later he saw writings hidden in the scrunch.

He subtly slid them in front of him, opening them out. It had faggot written across it in rough handwriting, the first one had been blank. He screwed that back up and pushed them aside. This would not bother him. He couldn't let it.

He practically jumped from his seat when the bell went, shoving his books into his bag and walking hastily out. Why was his heart pounding? He wasn't afraid of them, so why was he running away? He could take them. Again. He was minutes from giving them a total pasting last time.

He tensed uncomfortably as he walked. It was personal, it hit him deeply, he felt so vulnerable, even when no one knew…

…

He was back in his own world when he was side tackled into the boys' toilets, two of his attackers grabbed a wrist each, swinging Percy around, forcing his back against the sinks.

Percy winced at the pain, it hurt, but it was minimal. He looked up, but no prizes for guessing who they were.

"This is for last time." A fist found its way into his gut, but it did nothing. Shane received odd looks from his friends when he recoiled, cradling his hand. Percy twisted, quickly kicking at his waist and wrenching his arms free, he swung for the guy on his right, aiming for the face before kicking him away. He shoved the one on his left forcibly as he ran out, sending him backwards onto the floor. He paused only at his locker, holding in his anger at the words scrawled on his locker door, he took out his books for history, clenching his hand when the lock wouldn't close again. Instead of trying again he slammed his fist into the metal, denting it and jamming it closed.

He ran out of school, not caring that it was only lunch, he kept running until he was home, shoving his key hastily into the door and practically barging in, the door slam sounding through the house.

"Percy?" Sally called, her head looking around a doorframe to see the tail of Percy's jacket fly behind him as he charged up the stairs. "Percy." She called again, her only response was the slam of his bedroom door.

…

He threw his bag down angrily, scrubbing his face in frustration. What the hell was wrong with him? Why did they bother him? What did they know that he didn't?… what did Hermes want? And if it all bothered him so much, did that mean he wasn't as ga- into guys as he thought? But he'd liked sex with Hermes, he liked things with Tony… he felt like his head was about to explode, he was so confused and he didn't know how to deal with it.

He, for some reason that he could not fathom, wanted Hermes, even if it wasn't real care that he showed, he just wanted some comfort right at that moment, no matter it's source.

He somewhat regretted punching a hole in the wall when he heard the concerned calls of his mother. He punched again, more feebly this time before turning and sliding down to the floor. He drew his knees up and buried his head against them. He had nothing to say, even as she came in quietly, worry adamant on her face when she caught sight of him.

"Percy, what's wrong?" She asked, kneeling at his side and putting an arm around him.

"Nothing." He mumbled back.

"Did something happen?" He knew what she meant by _something, _she meant something of Greek origin. Well, unless he counted sleeping with Hermes somewhere in the mix of it all, no, but he wished it was. Some monster, something he could handle, something he knew.

"No."

"Is it about what happened the other day, with those boys, and your…" -and everyone said he got his stubborn persistence from his father…

"I don't want to talk about it."

She sighed silently, getting to her feet. "Come on, you're too big for me to be picking you up anymore." She said, smiling. Percy reluctantly stood up, denying any tears their right to fall. "Now, talk to me, or I'll get your dad down here." She said playfully. The demigod looked at her in surprise, he seemed confident in her words…

"What?"

"I have my ways." She said smugly before walking out of his room, obviously expecting her son to follow.

…

She watched him, he hadn't told her any of his problems, but at least he was smiling now, talking about some of his lessons as they lounged around in the living room. He never mentions any friends though… she worried about him, his heritage secluded him, it didn't have to, but he let it. He tried hard in everything he did, but it was all starting to bring him down. She knew he was a strong leader, a powerful demigod, but she couldn't help but see him as her baby, and her baby was in pain.

She felt terrible and guilty that she probably wasn't going to be the one to help him, he wasn't going to open to to her, she knew him, and she knew she needed to be there for him.

…

Percy groaned, turning slightly in his sleep, he gripped tightly onto the bed sheets mumbling incomprehensible words. His breath came in quick pants and his skin shone with a sheen of sweat, his body turned over, hips grinding down against the mattress, and moans spilling against his pillow.

His unconscious mind was occupied with erotic thoughts and his body was overtaken with the phantom sensations and the very real friction against his hardness. He came with a more than audible moan, calling a name he shouldn't be.

_Hermes_.

He breathed easy, orgasm pulling him from his sleep, his shorts were wet with his come. He sighed in frustration, not knowing what was more irritating, not being able to remember his dream in perfect clarity, or being able to remember enough to know who was making him have wet dreams.

It was three is the morning but he had a cold shower regardless. It had to stop, thinking about him, dreaming about him, _getting off to him. _He had Tony, and Tony was a great guy, he moved to get his head in order and move on. They hadn't even had anything! He'd been a quick fuck, that was all.

…**End of Chapter 8…**

**Yes, it's a bit short, I know, but the next one will be longer, I promise. :)**

…

Shameless advertising time :D

**Read my Percy Jackson stories :D *offers cookies***

Series:

**Brotherly - PercyxTriton(UPDATED**)

Crazy - PercyxNico

Guilt - PercyxPoseidon

Hell Above Hades - Percy

I Give It All - ApolloxPercy

In The Line of Duty - PercyxNico

Love starts with Sex? - ApolloxHermes

**My Run Away - HermesxPercy(UPDATED)**

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic)

Poker Face - PercyxSurprise!

Rendezvous - Percyx?

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

…

**Until next time,**

**-Pp**


	9. Deceit

**Hey guys, thank you for all the great reviews, you're all totally awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

…**Chapter Nine - Deceit…**

"Percy, you love me don't you?" Tony asked smoothly. The demigod blushed slightly and smiled.

"Y-yeah, of course." Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, Tony had deep eyes, like endless wells. Why was he so nervous? In a smitten, teenager type way… getting googly eyes over him… he'd never intended to like _like _him, but maybe it was okay, to have someone, to be someone's someone, maybe it was good. He didn't _really_ want to just have sex with random people, it wouldn't have been right…

"Then come on, it'll be cool, I promise."

Percy later tried to remember that as he stood there, alcohol burning through his system, trying to keep up with Tony's conversation with some guy. Percy still didn't much like Tony's friends, they seemed shady, and more than a few just looked like thugs. The fact that they were at some rather dodgy looking house party didn't help, cigarette smoke hung heavily in the air, along with the unmissable scent of weed, both smells with which he was well accustomed to by that point.

He was dizzy. _Drunk_. And he could feel the beat of the music in his very bones, he suddenly felt a little better when he spotted Michael in the crowd of people, almost rolling his eyes when he saw how much he was clinging onto Rick's arm. The kid was trashed already. It was only… actually, he had no idea what time it was, he had no idea what time it even felt like, and all he knew was that it was dark outside, which wasn't much to go on.

Tony was talking to him.

"You okay, sexy?" Percy had no idea how stupidly he was grinning.

"Yeah."

The man shot him a cocky grin. "Good. Come on." He didn't have much choice; Tony grabbed his hand and pulled him through groups of people, out into a garden. "Percy." He pulled the demigod close, sliding his hands around his hips. "We've been together a little while now, and, I love you, so I wanted to know if you wanted to take us to the next step?" Percy smiled shyly. It had been nearly a month since he and Hermes… that was okay wasn't it?

"Y-yeah, I'd like that." He continued to smile as they kissed.

…

It wasn't even as if he were some sort of expert on bedding men… but he _had_ indulged in his time, sometimes rather frequently. He wasn't afraid to say that he liked both men and women, he saw no opposable difference.

Percy was lovely. Young, brash and naive, but lovely. He had a huge heart, one that he had hurt and confused.

The poor kid was confused enough, it was easy for him and the other gods to forget how confusing adolescence could be, some things never changed. Percy was unsure of his sexuality, and what _he_ should have done was say that it was okay, and left him be, perhaps back then he could have told Poseidon, then the boy could of had all the counselling he needed on the matter.

He was absolutely sure that Poseidon wouldn't mind, there were few who _hadn't_ been with men and the sea king certainly wasn't one of them. Percy was under a lot of personal pressure, and he'd added to it, instigated his current reckless behaviour.

He didn't want that guy to have Percy, kiss him, touch him, have sex with him… he was an older guy, which was quite ironic coming from an eternity old god. He had a bad feeling about him, which he was determined not to be jealously. But he didn't want to let him have him, he would _ruin _him, his innocence, his body, his… himness… that wasn't even a word! Silly child, why could he not just do as he was told? He instead insisted on being ridiculous.

He couldn't keep dwelling on it, Percy wasn't his. He wasn't his child, wasn't his lover, he wasn't even his friend, what made him so bloody different to Poseidon's other brats?

…

Percy was dizzy, his entire body felt peculiar in fact, he hadn't drank _that _much, but Tony drank the strong stuff, so so did he. Speaking of Tony, they were in a cab together, with a few other people, Michael and the like. Tony was pressing kisses against his neck, they were all going to his place, but he said they'd definitely get some time alone together that night. Which was good.

So why was he so nervous?

…

He fell out the car, half being grabbed by Tony who quickly tried to pull him back to his feet, but he was no Greek, and somewhat struggled lifting another fully grown male. He felt really off now, shaky, he was practically having to hang onto his boyfriend just to stay upright.

"Tony, Tony… n'mm drunk. I think I need to go home…" there were other people around, people he vaguely recognised.

"I'll look after you, don't worry." Tony said softly.

"Yeah, come on, Perce. It'll be fun!" Michael called from nearby, laughing playfully at Rick's side. Percy severely hoped he didn't seem that young when he was drunk, then a thought struck him, Michael was only a kid, and he didn't really want to leave him with Rick, he didn't trust him, something about him just didn't seem right. He needed to concentrate, sober up, and keep an eye on him.

"Okay." He said smiling letting Tony walk him.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed, Tony was so cool, but where they were was kind of a dive, a rough looking house in a suspicious neighbourhood.

"You live here?" Percy asked, breathing steadily and focusing on one foot in front of the other.

"No." He said calmly to Percy's surprise. "But we stay here a lot, it's a friend's place."

The music downstairs was a little loud, but there were less people than at the club, ones he'd met previously. Tony danced with him for a while, coaxed him into another drink. Percy had to admit that he was having fun, up until the point when he shivered with anticipation after Tony leaned over, whispering into his ear that they should take it upstairs.

The man led him by the hand, smiling softly as they walked. At the top of the stairs Percy noticed Rick and Michael down the hallway, kissing outside a door. The man domineered over him, it was hard to ignore the very obvious difference in their age when they were stood together doing that.

There were other men there, one caught Tony's arm and whispered something, Percy tried to listen but his boyfriend pulled him gently into another room, closing the door behind them.

He led him to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his neck. Percy was nervous, his stomach fluttered as he was pushed onto the end. He felt even weirder than before he got there, his head was spinning, his body felt like it was floating.

"I'll be back soon, just relax…" the man said against his lips before get off him and walking to the door, leaving it open just a crack on his way out.

Percy looked around in a daze, the room was done up in a dirty red, it smelled like cheap air-freshner, probably in an attempt to cover up the underlying stench of cigarettes. He noticed a small box on a nearby table containing condoms and felt flutter of anxiety that it was really going to happen; him and Tony, Tony and him…

He couldn't get rid of the feeling that he was missing something, that something was wrong… he wanted to get up but he felt too odd, he couldn't co-ordinate himself, like he was sleepy, but perfectly awake too.

He listened carefully, catching onto a conversation outside in the hallway.

"They're both virgins? You're sure?" Percy blinked, he didn't recognise the voice, but he recognised the next one.

"Positive. And it's 200 for the younger one, 3' for him, he's the fittest one we've had." _Tony, no, what was…_

"Fine." The man replied sharply. _No…_

Percy tried to push himself up, but he couldn't, he was weak, drunk, too drunk. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

He froze when he heard cries from the next room, _Michael_!

He tried harder to move, falling off the bed and flopping to the floor. He needed to get to him, needed to help him… he was crying out, screaming, he needed him. He couldn't get to his feet, couldn't walk, couldn't fight…

He didn't know when he'd ceased to hear the boy's cries, but soon the door to his own room opened, and in came Tony.

"Percy, what're you doing down there?" He asked, as if Percy was just being silly.

"Come on."

The demigod couldn't muster the strength to push him away as he lifted him, more men came in, helped Tony to lay him back on the bed.

"No." He said firmly, as if it was going to do any good. "Where's Michael?"

"He's fine." Tony said, changing his tone completely, Percy knew the jig was up, there was no use in pretending anymore. "You'll be fine too." Two men held his wrists as another started pulling at his clothes, yanking them harshly from his body.

His heart was pounding, it felt like he had all the time to think but no will to react. The only thing working was his mind, he needed to kick out, knock that guy off him, twist his body and head-butt the guy on his left, freeing his arm, punch the one on his right and get up, take care of Tony before going for his last opponent, stood nearby with a camera. Then he needed to get out, find Michael, and go anywhere, anywhere safe…

But he couldn't.

He had only the willpower to writhe, fight as much as he could.

They tied his hands to the headboard after pulling off his shirt and leaving his body bare.

"Let me go!"

"What's the matter Percy? I thought you wanted this." Tony asked. "Just relax, you might like it." He added, quite obviously not meaning it.

Somewhere deep down he was losing hope, he couldn't move, he was scared… _scared…_

He froze when a man climbed on top of him, imposing himself between his legs, Percy was shaking, he needed to figure it out, work out how to get himself out of this… he was shaking as the man slipped a hand beneath his thigh and lifted his leg, pressing his clothed hardness against his rear.

He was older than Tony by at least a few years, nowhere near as attractive, though attractive wasn't exactly the word he'd use to describe Tony right at that moment. He felt sick, protests stuck in his throat as he was touched intimately, _invasively._

He barely even blinked, he was so still that the only signs of life were his shallow breathing… perhaps it was some suppressed survival instinct; fight, flight or freeze.

The man kissed him, becoming more rough with his body when the demigod didn't much requite his advances.

Percy's breathing hitched in fear when the man pulled off his shirt and undid his fly. The other men around them were recording and egging him on, Percy knew what was happening, he was going to rape him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

…**End of Chapter Nine…**

**Dun dun dunnnnn!**

**Oh dear, another cliffhanger. I'm a beach. :3**

**Until next time,**

**-Pp**


	10. A Friend In Need

**I just couldn't leave you all with that mean cliffhanger for too long, and as such here's the next chappie. Yay for 10 chapters! It's not quite as much as I Give It All's 69, but every milestone is a good one. :)**

**Warnings!**

Contains some rape.

…**Chapter 10 - A Friend in Need…**

_Percy's breathing hitched in fear when the man pulled off his shirt and undid his fly. The other men around them were recording and egging him on, Percy knew what was happening, he was going to rape him, and there was nothing he could do about it…_

…

He hadn't quite realised how much it would hurt, it was agony, an intense, burning, splitting pain, he found the enthusiasm to scream but that was about it, his entire body was tensed up, his knees being held up and apart as the man moved inside of him.

He needed help… he needed… _please, please help me, I need you…_

"Percy!" He squeezed his eyes shut, crying out in pain as the man pulled out of him abruptly. He twisted, moving up the bed and burying his head between his captive arms. He took deep breaths through the throbbing pain that he was left with, hearing a massive thump just moments after the weight disappeared from the bed in front of him. A few more crashes and… "Percy, it's okay, you're going to be okay." _Hermes…_ he daren't open his eyes still, he felt the god kneel on the bed and release his hands, which he brought close to his chest, keeping himself curled up as something was draped over him. "Just keep your eyes closed, okay?" Percy didn't respond and the messenger had to just take that as the best he was going to get.

The demigod heard a familiar buzz, and knew what particular weapon his saviour was using. He clenched his fists tightly in the sheets, listening as there were several shouts and zaps, he was almost tempted to look when a light shone behind his eyelids and burning could be heard in the room.

"I'm taking you away from here." He pulled the demigod up into his arms, disappearing from the fire and going to the silence of his apartment. He put the boy down on the sofa, keeping him firmly wrapped up. He just shook, tensing painfully and keeping his eyes shut. "It's okay now Percy. You can open you eyes…" the demigod shook his head.

Hermes placed his hands either side of Percy's head, stroking his thumbs at the corners of his eyes. "Don't touch me!" The yell almost started him.

"I won't hurt you…" he held the shivering demigod's hand, relieved when he didn't pull away.

Percy seemed to be gathering his nerves, working out what to do, though still keeping himself blind. He sighed, holding the god's hand tightly. "I'm already hurt." He said quietly. What did he have to lose? He was already shamed and scared, what was a little more humiliation? "Why does it hurt…" it shouldn't hurt, _nothing_ could hurt him…

Hermes looked him over, of course he was, that man was brutalising him. He was sitting awkwardly, trying to keep his weight off himself. "Look at me, Percy… please."

It took him a minute, but he managed, timidly opening his eyes. Hermes smiled softly when he saw the sea-green orbs.

"Welcome back." He added quietly. "Take this and lay down." He tried to offer him another of his famous multi vitamins but the demigod just shook his head in a daze.

"No, I have to help Michael."

"He'll be fine, I've took care of everything."

"No, I have to go-" he made to get up but was shaking too badly to move.

"Percy, look at me. You're just in shock. You need to eat this and lay down for a while, everything is going to be okay. You're safe here." He spoke in short sentences, hoping that they might get through to him. After another minute it became apparent that he wasn't going to get him to eat anything, Percy's mind was apparently elsewhere, and forcing him would just exasperate the situation. He sighed. "I'm not very good at this, but…" he held tightly onto the boy's hand, letting him pass out as he healed him.

He covered him with another blanket before leaving.

…

He gathered up Percy's smoke damaged clothing and checked the next room along, the other boy had already been rescued. Police were still around but they didn't see him, and they wouldn't find any trace of Percy, he'd make sure of that.

The demigod's sleep was far from peaceful, he could see some blood on his leg but it would have to wait. He had no right to touch him without permission. His shirt was unsalvageable, but his underwear and jeans would be okay after a wash, to get rid of the smoky smell and the men's touch, he'd get on to that while Percy was out.

…

Percy felt odd when he woke up, he tensed at first, afraid for where he was, but he soon realised, clutching the blankets in an attempt not to let himself be exposed. He sat up, looking around curiously. It must have been late in the night, because Hermes' apartment was dark, lit only slightly by the lights of the city outside.

He wasn't comfortable there, naked on his couch, and where was he? Hermes that was… he apparently wasn't around.

At least he wasn't in pain, he felt odd, _there_ and in general, but it wasn't burning, splitting, bleeding agony anymore.

He recognised his jeans on the end of the sofa, but he didn't want to put them on, he'd been wearing them when… he shivered, holding the blankets tighter around himself. He didn't feel safe, he hatred that he didn't feel brave, that he felt just downright scared. He looked around the room, the light in Hermes' bedroom was on.

His legs didn't feel strong enough to even try getting up, and it took him a while to work up the courage to speak, albeit quietly.

"Hermes?" He swallowed thickly when he heard movement, tensing as he saw the messengers familiar form appear through the doorway. He didn't relax until his features came into view, concerned blue eyes looking him over.

"Percy…" If he didn't know better he'd guess that the god was a little stuck for words. "How are you feeling?" He asked, flicking on a nearby table lamp.

Percy took a deep breath, being naked was the least of his concerns at that moment, though it was beside the point that Hermes had seen it all before, he still kept the blanket firmly around his stomach.

"I'm okay." He answered eventually.

"You don't have to pretend…" Hermes said softly.

"I'm fine." Percy insisted, valiantly keeping his emotions well hidden.

"Very well." the god said, almost in disappointment. "But I will run you a bath, then you will rest. I trust that you are not expected home tonight?" Percy shook his head, pondering how Hermes seemed perfectly comfortable taking charge of the situation.

"I'll be fine though, I don't need-"

"Percy." He seemed to speak volumes in just one word, reasoning, comforting and encouraging all in one look. "Just wait here." Percy nodded, watching Hermes stand back up and walk into the bathroom. He didn't know why the sound of running water was comforting, but that's exactly what it was, comforting. He watched curiously as Hermes walked to his bedroom and back, doing something in the bathroom again before returning to him.

Percy wasn't sure about the way he occasionally caught Hermes looking at him, like he was a bomb with a hidden timer, about to go off any second with no prior warning.

"Almost ready… Are you still in pain?" The god asked quietly. Percy shook his head, despite the fact that he was still shaking all over. "Are you cold?" He shook his head again, earning himself a disbelieving raised eyebrow from Hermes.

"…a little." He admitted. The god smiled and snapped his fingers, making Percy jump as a fire lit. It was a modern fireplace, in a column of wall between windows just to the side of where they were sitting.

"Much better. Now…" he stood, offering out his hand to help Percy up.

The demigod glanced down at himself, he didn't particularly want to reveal himself. Hermes merely smiled at him and passed him his jeans which he reluctantly took, noticing them neatly folded and uncreased, freshly cleaned… He received another smile before the god stepped back and turned around, looking down to the floor and giving him some privacy. You know, other than the huge windows.

He skittishly pulled the blanket away from himself and pulled them on as he stood up, trying desperately to stop his shaking limbs.

Hermes turned when he ceased to hear movement, seeing the demigod standing behind him timidly.

"Come on." Hermes said, stepping toward the bathroom. The demigod followed, keeping himself close to the god.

The bath looked so inviting… he never usually had a bath, he'd always preferred a shower. They were quicker.

"I brought you some more clothes. Take your time." Hermes said with a comforting smile. Ruffling Percy's hair on his way out.

The demigod stared at the inviting water a moment before looking back to the closed door. He kind of missed him…

…

It must have been at least four in the morning, but there he was, relaxing in a hot bath, bubbles and fresh smells all around. The lights were dim, not dark, but not bright and other than the sounds of his movements in the water the apartment seemed silent.

He hugged his knees, sighing deeply before sliding his hands down his legs, he spread his knees, fingers hesitantly venturing down between his cheeks. His hands shook as his fingertips brushed over his entrance… he was okay, it didn't hurt… he breathed a sigh of relief. Hermes had done something, made it better, of course he was okay.

That man… that man had… he didn't cry, he couldn't, he could do little more than breathe his shaky breaths.

He sighed, leaning back against the side of the bath and sinking a little into the water. He didn't feel alone anymore… why was Hermes being so nice to him anyway… saving him, stopping them… despite the hot bath he felt a cold shiver go up his spine when he thought of what Hermes might have done to them… he closed his eyes, vividly remembering the sounds that were still so fresh in his mind.

No, he had to stop it, he needed to forget that the day had ever happened. He pushed a wet hand through his dry hair, letting himself slide completely underwater.

…

Hermes drummed his fingers on the arm of the couch, Percy was by all means free to take as long as he wanted, but the god selfishly wished that he would hurry up.

He could still feel the rush, unleashing more power than necessary to kill a few mortals. He had covered his tracks well afterwards, along with Percy's. Mortals wouldn't have caught on to him anyway, but he'd controlled himself enough to stay out of the other gods' sight.

There was no sound emanating from the bathroom, which worried him, Percy was upset, in shock… he sighed, _well he couldn't drown._

…

Percy sighed, sitting on the side of the bath as he watched the cooled water run away from him. He dried himself and picked up the clothes Hermes had left. His underwear, along with soft grey cotton trousers and a white t-shirt, they were a little big for him, he sighed again, how many of Hermes' clothes was he going to end up wearing? He looked at the shirt and raised an eyebrow, it had status quo written on it along with two guitars. That was a band. He thought. _Probably_.

He was comfortable in them… and they smelled like Hermes, which was a nice little bonus. He took a look at himself in the mirror, he looked like crap. His eyes were tired and sunken, if he didn't know better he'd have said he'd been in a full scale war. Again.

At that moment he was having an internal debate of just what was worse.

"Hermes?" The god turned, Percy was creeping shyly out the bathroom door.

"Percy, you look much better." He said, so positively that it nearly made Percy roll his eyes. He merely smiled slightly, not quite sure what to say. "Come." The god patted next to himself on the sofa, scooting aside to give him room. Percy sighed, walking skittishly over and sitting himself awkwardly at Hermes' side. "Have you sobered up?" Percy gave an unsure nod, he felt better but still dizzy, and just a little confused. His head didn't feel right, but he wasn't certain that it was down to alcohol. "Are you _certain_ that you're feeling better?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked, almost pretending to himself that Hermes was the one acting strange. The god sighed, he didn't want to go all parent, or therapist on him, but seeing as he had no one else… he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and interlacing his fingers in front of him, he took a deep breath before looking back into the demigod's eyes.

"Percy, I care about you, regardless of how I may have acted before. I would like to be your friend, and I'm not going to leave you alone when a friend is what you need most."

He seemed to be considering what he had said, but he didn't reply, after a while he just scooted closer to the god and leaned slightly against his arm. Hermes got the message. He pulled him gently into a hug without another word and hid his surprise when they boy snuggled into his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his body and curling up against him. He was surprised about how easily he could suddenly see the boy's vulnerability, it was as if his shield had just dropped. He could practically feel it from him, right through the death grip he had on his ribs.

"Come along, you need some more rest." He sighed, scooping the clinging demigod up into his arms.

Percy just adjusted his grip, remaining stuck to the god, even when he was trying to put him down on his bed.

"Percy…" the god paused, letting Percy just sit next to him and hold him. "You're safe here…" the demigod didn't respond, he just didn't want to let go.

Hermes frowned when he had to pull Percy's hands off him, the boy's eyes seemed almost elsewhere, like he was just staring through the world and not seeing anything at all. With a wave of his hand the bedroom lights dimmed, again leaving them in just the light of the outside world. He lifted his chin, trying to become the focus of his lost green eyes.

"Percy, it's okay, you can sleep, trust me…" he seemed to get through, suddenly being able to lay the demigod down and pull the blanket over him. "I won't let you be alone." He could tell that Percy was a little afraid, it was understandable, but he was trying to hide it. "Just rest. I'll be right outside."

The demigod winced, averting his eyes away from Hermes. He wasn't a child, he didn't need babying, even if it _was_ comforting… the messenger god left, leaving the door open to let through the faint glow of the fire. Percy curled up, falling asleep with the odd licks of amber light.

…End of Chapter 10…

Just in time Hermes .

Please review and such, you know how I love them. :3

…

Shameless advertising time :D

**Read my Percy Jackson stories :D *offers cookies***

Series:

Brotherly - PercyxTriton

Crazy - PercyxNico

Guilt - PercyxPoseidon

Hell Above Hades - Percy

I Give It All - ApolloxPercy

In The Line of Duty - PercyxNico

Love starts with Sex? - ApolloxHermes

My Run Away - HermesxPercy

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic)

Poker Face - PercyxSurprise!

Rendezvous - Percyx?

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

…

Until next time,

-Pp


End file.
